1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection controller that controls an injection amount of a fuel injector included in an engine of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-329894 discloses a fuel system abnormality diagnosis apparatus for an internal combustion engine. In this document, a feedback correction factor is determined for performing feedback control of an air-fuel ratio of an exhaust gas in a vicinity of a target air-fuel ratio. Also, a learning correction factor is determined by learning a deviation amount of the actual air-fuel ratio from the target air-fuel ratio. A required fuel injection amount is calculated using the feedback correction factor and the learning correction factor. The learning correction factor is stored in a backup RAM that is backed up by a battery.